Never will Forget
by Sunset-to-Twilight
Summary: Kaitlyn Walsh aka Coke was sent to a mental hospital because she was having hallucinations. She worries what will happen to her now that she's out, and then with the help of a fellow greaser she gets through it all and finds love for the second time.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note*  
  
Hey, just so you know this is kind of like a sequel to my first story, Long Lost Good-bye. For all of you, who read my first story, I hope you enjoy this one just as much, or maybe even more.  
  
For all those who review this story don't go easy on me. Be critical or if you like it, well then that's good news for me.  
  
Oh yea, normal printing is present time and italics are flashbacks or an emphasis on a word. Italics also may mean wat she is thinking in her head. Okay with that cleared up, here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I was sitting in a corner of the hospital room singing to myself, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream." I knew I was going crazy, but the doctors couldn't understand why.  
  
I had been in this mental facility for more than a year now. When I first came here, I was getting better. Darry had sent me here because I was suffering hallucinations. It had been after Johnny and Dally died, and I was affected so much because I had fallen in love with Dally.  
  
Now I've been here for more than a year, and I was getting more and more crazy. The doctors didn't understand why, even when I told them. I remember about two months ago a doctor had asked me, but he ignored what I said.  
  
"Kaitlyn, is there something wrong?" the doctor had asked.  
  
"Yes, I need to get out of here. I hate being alone. I said so when I first came here, but you said that you could fix that, but you didn't! I'm going crazy now! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"  
  
"You're not going crazy, you just have to be patient. We can help you if you let us."  
  
"Kaitlyn Walsh, you have a visitor."  
  
I hadn't had a visitor for months. They wouldn't let anyone see me, not even finally. I guess now they thought that it was hopeless helping me. Maybe they might let me go home. Maybe they'll bring me the news that I'm going home today or tomorrow. Just maybe.  
  
"Hey Katie." It was Soda. "Get up, I'm here now."  
  
I was still sitting in the corner singing to myself. I was kinda lost in my own little world at the moment. Soda extended his hand out to get me up. I took his hand and got up. I was finally out of my world. I walked to the little table in the center of the room, and we started talking.  
  
"How you feeling, Katie?"  
  
I slowly processed the words in my head. I felt dumbstruck. "Huh? Um.not good. Can't stay here no longer. Must out get, I mean, must get out. I miss the world. I need people around me. I miss you and Ponyboy. I hate Darry. How could he do this to." I couldn't talk anymore. I just broke down and cried.  
  
"Kaitlyn.do you really hate, Darry?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"He didn't mean any harm. He thought it was for your own good. You should see him right now. He feels so guilty about you going crazy; he's going crazy. He's real sorry. Really sorry. So sorry that he is begging the doctors to let you out. He begged so much and explained why, that they finally agree to get you out for the better. You're going home, Kate!"  
  
"Oh my God! No way! You gotta be shitting me." At those words I started feeling slightly better. I finally thought I would be able to get out of my world for good. I wouldn't be talking to my imaginary friend or myself anymore. I was finally going home.  
  
"When?" I asked.  
  
"Today! Right now."  
  
"Oh my God!" I jumped up with happiness. "You here that, Betty? We're going home!"  
  
"Who's Betty?"  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot to introduce you two. Soda this is Betty, Betty this is Soda."  
  
"Uh.Coke, there's no one there."  
  
"I told you not to call me that here, and sure there's someone there. Can't you see her?"  
  
"Coke, I really think you need to go home, now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I then realized I must have been imagining again. Maybe being home would make me forget everything I found here.  
  
We went home, and I hoped more than ever that everything would be all right now. I hoped that I would be okay after a while. I just kept hoping. 


	2. Chapter 2

Soda took me home that afternoon. After a year I was finally home. Ponyboy was the only one there. When he saw me he jumped up.  
  
"Oh my God, Coke, your back!" He grabbed me and swung me across the room.  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully for good. I've missed you, Pony. You didn't visit."  
  
"I wanted to, but.but.Darry wouldn't let me."  
  
"My God! What the hell is wrong with Darry? What does he think? Insanity is contagious?"  
  
"I don't know, but I really wanted to go. I begged and begged but he wouldn't let me."  
  
"Well, whatever, I'm back now. Well I'm hungry. What's to eat?"  
  
"Nothing right now, but we could all go out to eat," Soda said.  
  
"Okay," I said. "Where at?"  
  
"It's up to you I guess. I mean we are here to welcome you, so make it our welcome back present. It doesn't matter if it's expensive or not. We'll find a way to pay for it."  
  
"Well, I guess we could eat at an Olive Garden. You know that famous Italian food place. It's not that expensive."  
  
"Okay, then that's where we'll go."  
  
"Where's it at?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Um.In the Socs side I think, but I'm not so sure," I said.  
  
"Hey we gotta wait for Darry though and he won't be back for hours' or I could write him a letter," Ponyboy said.  
  
"Write him the letter then," I said.  
  
"Okay, hold on." Ponyboy went to go get paper and a pen, and then wrote the letter.  
  
"Okay, come on. Let's go," I said.  
  
We all went to the West Side of town. It was actually the intersection between the East Side and the West. There, there was a nice little Italian restaurant called The Olive Garden. I remembered about it because when my grandma was alive, we used to go there all the time. I was like 8 years old then, but I still remembered. They had really great food and service. I really liked it, and I hadn't been there for years. After Granny died, my parents completely ignored me. Well they ignored me before, but after she died they completely ignored me. It was like I wasn't even there. Like I didn't exist, so that's when I ran away for the first time. I was ten, then, but I still remember. I guess I'm kind of glad things turned out the way they did, or else I never would've met the Curtis brothers, but then again I wouldn't have been sent to a mental facility. Well, I'm out of there now, so I have to be happy for that.  
  
We finally went inside and they attended us immediately. It wasn't very crowded, and I wondered why. I ate a plate of Pasta Alfredo. It was really good. I hadn't eaten Italian food for ages, and I had nearly forgotten what it tasted like.  
  
"You all finished?" Soda asked.  
  
"Yeah," Pony and I replied.  
  
We finally got out of the restaurant.  
  
"You wanna go somewhere else or go home, Coke?" Soda asked.  
  
"Um.I wanna go home. I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We walked home and I went straight to my room. It was the first time I saw it since Dally died. It had been the first place where I saw an illusion. It had been the first room I ever had for myself. It had been the first place where I actually slept on a comfortable bed. Now it was the first place that I actually felt like I was home.  
  
I walked to my bed and just collapsed. I fell asleep instantly. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey I hear the girl is back."  
  
"She has a name you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. What was it again?"  
  
"Oh my God! What is wrong with you? You forgot already?"  
  
"Well sorry. I'm not Mr. I have a good memory."  
  
"Yeah well, you don't forget people instantly. Besides she was your friend, and.well how could you forget her so fast?"  
  
"Okay, it's nothing that big. I forgot her name, big deal. You don't have to get angry with me. I remember who she is, just not her name."  
  
"It's Coke."  
  
"Oh yeah. Now I remember."  
  
"Because I just told you."  
  
The conversation was coming from the living room. Soda was getting mad at someone, but I couldn't really recognize the voice. I was stuck in a mental facility and the only person I talked to was Soda because he was the only one that visited me. I went out to see who was there. It was Steve Randle.  
  
"Hey, Steve."  
  
"Oh are you her? I mean.hey, Coke. Long time no see."  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"Well I didn't really recognize you. You got hotter."  
  
I didn't say anything after that. I went to the kitchen to check if there was anything to eat.  
  
"Soda, did you make breakfast?"  
  
"No, not yet. I will.soon."  
  
"Forget it. I'll make breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I got 4 eggs out of the refrigerator. I made eggs with ham, hard-boiled, and scrambled eggs with jelly. Grape jelly for Soda and Strawberry for me. As I was baking the chocolate cake I listened to the conversation in the living room.  
  
"Damn, she's so fuckin' hot" I heard Steve say.  
  
"Yeah well, you're not getting anywhere near her. You didn't even remember her, but since you saw her you like her, but for he wrong reason."  
  
"Looks are all that matter."  
  
"My God, you definitely aren't getting anywhere near her. I bet you'll probably go out with her once, fuck her, and then just leave her."  
  
"Come on, Soda. Girls are just little toys to fuck around with. Let me have sex with her once. Wait.why am I asking you? You ain't her father. She can do it if she wants to. All I gotta do is get her to like me and then.yeah."  
  
"She'll never like you."  
  
"What do you know."  
  
The door slammed shut, so I guessed that he had left.  
  
"Did you hear any of it."  
  
I jumped.  
  
"God, you scared the crap out of me. Yeah, all of it actually. You're right I wouldn't go out with him. I mean it wasn't the sex part that made me not like him, but what he said 'bout women."  
  
"Oh, so you're sayin you would have sex with any guy that asked you."  
  
"Not any guy. Guys that aren't like him."  
  
"Is breakfast ready? Oh, um.hi, Kaitlyn." It was Darry.  
  
"Yeah breakfast is ready. Eggs with ham, chocolate cake, and coffee. Here you go, Darrel."  
  
"Um.thanks." He took the plate and coffee. I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable, and I knew why. He still felt bad for putting me in a mental facility.  
  
Everyone else went to eat too. It was really quiet, but then Two-Bit came in.  
  
"Oh my God! The rumors are true. Coke is back!"  
  
"Yeah, finally out," I said.  
  
He grabbed me out of my chair and swung me across the room. Then he dropped me.  
  
"We've missed you, or at least I've missed you. I wanted to go visit you, but the stupid doctors wouldn't let me. They said your guardian wouldn't let any one in except him and Soda."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's nice to find out." I was really angry by that time. I never thought I could forgive Darry now. At least before I was thinking about forgiving him, but now I don't think I could.  
  
"Sorry Two-Bit, but I need some time by myself. I promise I'll come talk to you soon." I went directly to my room and locked the door. I lay in my bed for what seemed like forever. I don't exactly know how much time passed.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Soda."  
  
I got up to unlock the door and let him in. Then I locked the door again.  
  
"You feel like talkin?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on. I told you before. If you let it all out you'll feel less stressed. I don't want you to feel stressed so you better start talking."  
  
I grinned and then said, "Its Darry. I mean, before Two-Bit told me what he had done I was actually thinking of forgiving him. I mean, you know I can live with the fact that he thought it was best for me, but taking away almost all-social life. That just wasn't right. He's the cause of me going crazy, and he knows it. I'm glad he feels b."  
  
"Okay, first of all you're going to forgive Darry. Trust me, you'll feel better. Reason why you should forgive him is because I think he's suffered enough. He feels terrible, and he needs a break. If you forgive him it'll make both of you feel better. All you need to do is talk to him."  
  
I looked into his dark-brown eyes for a long time. I loved his eyes. They always showed his reckless side. That's what I liked about Soda. That he was reckless and wild, and yet he was understanding. He was the only person who could make me do something I didn't want to. In this case, talk to Darry.  
  
"Okay," I said.  
  
"Good."  
  
He left the room and then Darry came in.  
  
"Hey, um.you wanted to talk?"  
  
"Uh.yeah."  
  
"Hey, Kaitlyn I'm really sorry. I didn't think you would go nuts. I thought that maybe since you would be with doctors who know what they're doing, you would be all right. Also, I thought that if you didn't have any interruptions you would get healed faster. I'm really sorry, Kaitlyn."  
  
"I.I.I forgive you."  
  
That seemed to cheer him up some. I only saw Darry torn up once, and that was when Ponyboy was gone and ill. This time it was when I was gone and ill, I guess.  
  
"Thanks, Kaitlyn."  
  
"You can call me, Coke."  
  
He smiled one of his rare smiles and left the room. Apparently it was his lunch break and had to go back to work. Soda had a day off today, but Ponyboy was at school. I forgot that he was still only 15.  
  
"Hey, Soda, how old am I?"  
  
"Seventeen. Why?"  
  
"I had forgotten. You're seventeen too, right?"  
  
"Yup. Almost eighteen. Well, not really. I'll be eighteen in two months."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The door opened and in came Steve.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey Steve," Soda said.  
  
"Hi, Steve. Hey um.if any one needs me I'll be in my room."  
  
I left the living room and went to my room. I decided to meditate something I learned to do at the mental hospital. You learn how to do things like that when you have nothing else to do. I realized that I had changed a lot since Dally died. I noticed that I was a lot nicer than I used to be. I think I might actually have feelings. I realized that I care about people now.  
  
I got up from the floor, and lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling and thinking.  
  
"Uh.hey."  
  
I looked up. I should've guessed it was Steve. "Oh, hi."  
  
"You look really hot just laying on that bed like that. Gives me the urge to get on you, and make love to you."  
  
I ignored him. "You left Soda by himself?"  
  
"No, Pony and Two-Bit are there. They kinda kept him preoccupied. He doesn't know I'm here. So maybe, I thought we could you know."  
  
"In your dreams asshole."  
  
"Okay that's it, get over here."  
  
He made a shot to get me, but he missed. I ran out of my room, and into the living room.  
  
"Steve's trying to rape me."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Steve," Soda said. "What happened to you? I mean come on. My best friend wouldn't do that to a girl. My best friend was wild, but not that wild. Get out of my house! You're not welcomed here! Only my best friend, Steve, is! I don't know who you are!"  
  
"Fine!" he said angrily.  
  
He got out and slammed the door.  
  
"I can't believe him. Did he hurt you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The guy's gone whack, Soda," Two-Bit said.  
  
"Yeah I think that he still hasn't gotten over the break-up with Evie," Ponyboy said.  
  
"Evie broke up with him?" I asked  
  
Soda nodded.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Like a week ago," Two-Bit said.  
  
At that moment Darry came in.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," we all said at the same time.  
  
"You guys talkin bout Evie breaking up with Steve?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Hey, um.I'm not really hungry Darry. Can I go straight to sleep? I promise I'll eat a big breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"Um.okay."  
  
"Thanks," I yawned.  
  
I went to sleep after that. I was really tired, but throughout the night, for some odd reason, I kept thinking about Sodapop. I finally fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating and gasping. I just had a nightmare about being the mental hospital. I was still worried about whether I would ever go back there again. A mental facility does things to you. It's worse than being in jail. A lot worse. When I was in jail it made me tough. That's what a jail does. It makes you cold-hearted, which is not the best thing in the world, but at least you don't get hurt. A mental facility does much worse. It makes you feel weak, less than everyone else. Especially with what I had to go through. Some people are actually helped when they go, but when you're problem is being alone, there is no hope. I was glad I was finally out of there.  
  
"Hey Coke, you all right?" It was Soda. He looked really tired. I guess I woke him up.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You were screaming like hell. You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah, um.I just had a nightmare."  
  
"You wanna talk bout it?"  
  
"Naw, it's okay. Go back to sleep."  
  
"You better go back to sleep. You got school tomorrow."  
  
"Well. you got work."  
  
He just grinned and left.  
  
I didn't go back to sleep that night. I was too busy playing "what would happen if". It was fun. I didn't wanna go back to sleep that night. I didn't wanna have another nightmare tonight.  
  
I guess I did go to sleep because I didn't remember anything in the morning, and I found myself waking up.  
  
I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I put on a mini skirt and a tank top. I finally went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Coke."  
  
"Morning, Pony. Is anyone else up?"  
  
"Yeah, Darry's making breakfast and Soda's watching TV."  
  
"Oh okay." I went to the kitchen to say morning to Darry and then to the living room.  
  
"You sleep okay after I left."  
  
"Yeah, sorta."  
  
"Why sorta?"  
  
"Well, I didn't sleep for quite a while, but when I did sleep I slept great. I mean, I ain't tired right now."  
  
"Okay, good. Well you better go eat. You got school."  
  
The food was already ready and I ate. It was pretty good.  
  
"Thanks, Darry."  
  
"No problem. Hurry up and leave now, or you're gonna be late. Wait! You got money for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, and where's Pony? I'm not gonna wait here forever."  
  
"I'm coming!" I heard Ponyboy yell from inside.  
  
He finally came out and we left for school together.  
  
"What you dream about last night?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Something about the mental facility I think."  
  
"Oh. Did you have any good dreams."  
  
"No. By the time I went back to sleep, I was totally knocked out."  
  
"Hey, um.I've been wanting to ask you. Do you like Soda?"  
  
"What? No, just as a friend or brother even."  
  
I felt myself blush after he looked away. I don't know if he noticed. I think I was falling for Soda. I don't know. I mean I liked him, yeah, but not as much as I had loved Dallas. With Soda it was crush, I guess. Nothing more than a crush and I hoped it stayed that way.  
  
I got to my homeroom classroom just in time.  
  
"Welcome back, Miss Walsh."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Maza."  
  
I walked to my seat at the book of the room. As I passed the middle aisle a girl was looking at me oddly. It was a face I disliked, but I recognized it. I had used that face many times on Sherri Valance, when Dally flirted with her. I didn't know why she would give me that face, but I didn't think too much of it.  
  
School went by pretty quick. I was glad that it was finally over. The only problem was that I had to make up a lot of work. I really didn't want to, and so I was going to talk to the counselor after-school.  
  
As soon as the bell rang I ran to the counselor's office. The counselor was Ms. Harrington. She was a kind-hearted lady, very nice. I hoped that she would grant me the request I made.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Harrington. Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course, Miss Walsh. I was actually planning to have you until tomorrow, but now that you have come we may speak now. Except I'm going to ask you to hold back your question until I'm finished talking."  
  
"Um.okay."  
  
"Please take a seat."  
  
I sat down in the most comfortable chair.  
  
"Okay then. Well, you have missed school for almost a whole year. You weren't here until now, and yet I allowed you to stay in this grade. Naturally, any other counselor would have held you back one year because you did not finish last year. Due to the circumstances I think that we may have to make you repeat this year. Most people would have wanted you to repeat last year, but I think you can manage without the knowledge from last year. You didn't miss much, and you are a very smart young lady."  
  
"Do I have any other choices?"  
  
"Well not if you don't want to make up all the work you missed plus the work you will be getting, and it's a lot of work."  
  
"Can't I like just do one big project that has to do with everything I was supposed to learn this year?"  
  
"I'll think about it. Uh.is that what you wanted to aske me earlier today?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You don't say yeah, you say 'yes ma'am'."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay Kaitlyn. You may leave now."  
  
I left the office. I hoped that she would let me do that project. I didn't want to be a junior at eighteen. I wanted to get out of school as soon as possible.  
  
I walked home, and as soon as I got there I went to eat a snack. I then started on my homework, when Steve came in the house.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked.  
  
"Not today. I have the day off."  
  
"Why'd you come? There's no one here, but me."  
  
"Well, I came to ask if you wanted to go to the movies or something."  
  
"No."  
  
He came over to the sofa and sat right next to me. He was getting real close to me, and he then kissed me on my cheek.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, while starting to kiss me around the neck.  
  
"I wouldn't go anywhere in the world with you."  
  
"Aw.come on. Okay, if you won't go to the movies then how 'bout your bedroom?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
We went into the bedroom, and locked the door. We had sex for a while, with protection of course. I wasn't gonna get pregnant at this young an age.  
  
We finally got out of the room, and Soda was home.  
  
"Oh, I never would've thought it'd be you in there," Soda said.  
  
"Well, what do you know," Steve said and left.  
  
"Why him?" Soda asked me.  
  
"Why not him?"  
  
"Stop answering my questions with questions. Do you even like him?"  
  
"No, you of all people should know that he is just one of the many toys I play with. Besides I don't over want to like anyone again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Fine, I'll leave it at that. If you don't want to tell me I'm not gonna force you to."  
  
"Not now. I will, but not now. Later, maybe tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Darry and Ponyboy came later that night. Soda cooked dinner, not sure what it was but it was good. It was another of his odd inventions. Then I went to go finish my homework, take a shower, and get ready for bed.  
  
Soda came in while I was reading a book.  
  
"I'm glad you came. I really needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Well, I'm glad to be here. So why exactly don't you ever want to love again? I mean, love is a beautiful thing, even though sometimes it doesn't always turn out like you want it to."  
  
"Yeah, but I guess you could say that I fear to love and then lose someone. I'm not really afraid of loving, it's the consequences it could bring. I'm afraid that the person would leave me, and I'll go crazy again, like with Dally."  
  
"Well, that won't always happen, like with me and Sandy. She left and I was really upset, but I didn't go crazy. I doubt it'll happen to you again. You just have to give it another go, and see what happens. Maybe that person will turn out right for you. You can't let just one situation ruin your life forever. You gotta learn to take more chances."  
  
I didn't say anything after that. He stood up, gave me a kiss on the forehead like he always does, and was about to leave.  
  
"Did you?" I asked.  
  
"Did I what?"  
  
"Take another chance."  
  
He stayed silent for a moment and then said, "Yeah, I did," and left. 


	5. Chapter 5

I stayed up most of the night just thinking of what Soda had said. I wanted to love, wanted to love him, but something was holding back. I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to live my life normally again, but I knew I could do it, with the help of Sodapop.  
  
The days after that went by slow. Not much happened either. Steve left me alone after the other day. I guessed that Soda had said something to him, but who knows. The counselor said I could write a composition, which had to be at least 6 pages in order to complete the year. It wouldn't be too hard. I only missed the first four months of the school year. I was glad she said that I could do that because then I didn't have to redo the grade if I got a decent grade.  
  
I started working on it over the weekend. It was hard to concentrate though because Ponyboy and Soda were here. When they're together, the house can't keep quiet. What was worse is that Steve and Two-Bit had come too. I decided that I wouldn't start on the composition until everyone left, and Pony and Soda were too tired to do anything. That would be after dinner.  
  
Today was one f the most boring days anyone can imagine. There was absolutely nothing going on. I decided I was going to go take a walk. I walked passed a few classmates, and talked to a few too. Then I met up with Jamie McCambridge. She was the girl that always gave me a mean look. I felt like Cherry Valance, or at least how I thought she might feel.  
  
"Why did you ever have to come back?" Jamie said.  
  
"Um."  
  
"I don't even know what he sees in you. I mean you're an insane bitch."  
  
"Who the hell are you even talking about?"  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know."  
  
"My God! What the hell makes you think that I could read your mind?"  
  
"Steve, you idiot! I know you two are together."  
  
"Like anyone would wanna be with Steve. I was quite surprised when he got Evie to be his girlfriend. Is he still going out with her?"  
  
"No, he broke up with her after he saw that you were out of the hospital."  
  
"What an idiot."  
  
"He's not an idiot! You did something to him!" Then she slapped me.  
  
I wasn't gonna let myself get slapped and just let it go. So I punched her, knocking her tooth out.  
  
By now there was a whole crowd of people, mostly from school.  
  
She tried to take a swing at me, but missed. She was a lousy fighter. I punched her one more time, and pulled her down to the floor. I then kicked her and knocked the wind out of her. I then left it at that. I went back home as if nothing had happened.  
  
By the time I got home Darry was already there. I wondered what time it was and noticed it was 7:30. I decided I wasn't hungry and that I would only eat a snack. No one asked any questions. I guessed it was because it didn't look like I was in a fight. I went to bed pretty early as there was nothing else to do, but then I remembered the composition. I wrote for hours and I finally finished.  
  
Soda then came into the room.  
  
"Still not asleep?"  
  
"Nope. I had to write my composition."  
  
"Did you finish?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"It's pretty boring."  
  
"Everything about school is boring."  
  
I smiled and then said, "That's true. Oh, you know what happened today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got in a fight. Well the girl did put much of one. The last I saw of her I had knocked the wind out of her."  
  
"What was the fight about?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly. I was kinda not listening. She slapped me so I fought back in self-defense. What I do know is that it had something to do with Steve."  
  
"Was the girl Jamie McCambridge?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That girl is totally obsessed with Steve. I guess she noticed how much he flirted with you. It was like when you noticed the little sparks between Dallas and Cherry."  
  
"Well, I guess what goes around comes around, but I still don't see why she got all mad at me. Everyone knows I would never like Steve in a million years."  
  
"Not everyone. Most people think you could end up loving him, and I personally think you should even though I know you won't. I mean he's a good guy or.was."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Evie broke up with him about a week before you came. He took it pretty hard, but then you came and well now he just ain't the same."  
  
"I ain't either."  
  
"I know you're not, but believe me you're gonna change. I'll make sure of it, but I doubt there's any hope for Steve."  
  
"And how do you expect to help me?"  
  
"I'll find a way. Besides I told you before, there's gonna be at least one guy out there who's not gonna leave you. They'd be stupid if they did. I mean, if I were the guy for you, I know I would never leave you."  
  
I didn't say anything after that. I didn't know what to say. He did make me feel better like he always did.  
  
"Well I'm kinda tired," I said. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
He kissed me on the cheek and then left. I felt myself go red and then my cheek started to tingle. I smiled, and then went right to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Ice cream or chicken?" Steve asked.  
  
"Ice cream," I replied.  
  
"Salad or burger?"  
  
"Burger."  
  
"Me or Sodapop?"  
  
"Sod. you."  
  
"You were gonna say Sodapop."  
  
"No wonder you wanted to play this stupid game. You."  
  
"Well, now I know that you like Sodapop better than me."  
  
He seemed calm about it, but I could see in his eyes that he was full of rage. He put a fist up, and then put it back down and left. I could say that I was scared. Steve was dangerous, very dangerous. I hoped to God he wouldn't do anything stupid. Oh my God! What if he committed suicide? Or go crazy and kill someone? Maybe I was thinking too much of this. I just needed to relax.  
  
I decided to take my mind of reality I would go to my friend Belinda's house. She was an old friend, who had come to Oklahoma from Oregon. She came about a week ago. She also came with my other old friend Crystal. I didn't call them by their real names though. Belinda was Pepsi and Crystal was 7-up.  
  
I walked to her house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi, Kaity. Are you looking for Belinda?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Horsempa."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say, but she's not here right now."  
  
"Do you have any idea where she is?"  
  
"Uh.yeah. I think she said she was going over to the Dingo with Crystal."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"About three minutes before you came. If you hurry up I think you'll catch up to her."  
  
"Okay, thank you Mrs. Horsempa."  
  
I ran as quick as I could to the Dingo, but before I got there I saw that they had stopped and were flirting with some guys. I was about to go join them, but the guys left before I could.  
  
"Hey! I haven't seen you all week," Pepsi said.  
  
"Sup Peps? Sup 7-up?"  
  
"Suppy Cokey-Coke?" 7-up said.  
  
"Where were you all week. I only managed to catch a glimpse of you in class. I knew it was you, and then after that I didn't see you so I couldn't talk to you," Pepsi said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I was gonna talk to you too, but I was sorta busy with other things. Well, any ways how have you guys been?"  
  
"Great. Oregon wasn't as great as New York, but it was okay. A little too peaceful though. New York was fun and wild, but we managed to spice Oregon up a little," 7-up said.  
  
"Well, if you're looking for trouble then you've come to the right place. Us greasers, the poor people, are always getting jumped by the Socs, the rich kids."  
  
"When was the last time you had a rumble?" 7-up asked.  
  
"When a friend of mine, Johnny killed a Soc. He died though, and so did another friend, Dally."  
  
"Oh, how did it happen?" Pepsi asked.  
  
"It's really a long story."  
  
"Well how about we go over to the Dingo first, and then you tell us," 7-up suggested.  
  
"Okay we'll do that," Pepsi agreed.  
  
As we walked to the Dingo we talked about the good ol' days. When we got there they begged to hear the story of how everything happened.  
  
"Please tell us. But since it is a long story try to make it short."  
  
"Okay here goes. One day my friends Ponyboy, Johnny, Dally, and I were going to the movies. Then there's this redhead sitting in front of us. Dally starts flirting with the girl, she gets mad, so on and so on. Later that night Dally leaves, and another friend, Two-Bit, comes. He starts flirting with the redhead's friend. Oh yeah the redhead's name is Cherry and the friend is Marcia. Any ways it turned out the two girls had boyfriends, but they both had gotten in a fight with them because the guys were drunk.  
  
"Later the guys find them hanging out with Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Johnny. They get in a little argument, but Cherry and Marcia went with them any ways. You with me so far?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"The next thing I know they come to Buck Merril's house, that was the place I was gonna crash in that night. They came looking for Dally, saying that they killed Bob, the boyfriend of Cherry, and that they need a plan. So then he told them to run away and you know all that stuff. They then were gone for a week then Dally and me went to go pick them up. Then there was a fire and there were kids trapped in the building so Johnny and Ponyboy went to go save them. Johnny got hurt and then later died and after that Dally committed suicide because Johnny died. I ended up in the mental hospital because Dally died. I loved him soooooo much."  
  
"Wow, you in a mental facility?"  
  
"Yeah, just don't remind me of it."  
  
"Coke! Coke! Where are you!" I heard a voice calling to me. It had been Ponyboy.  
  
"I'm right here!"  
  
"Hurry! Come here!" He grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the store.  
  
"What's going on? Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
I noticed that he was crying. "What's wrong, Ponyboy?"  
  
"Soda.he.he's in the hospital."  
  
I felt a knot coming up my throat. I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks. I felt the pressure in my chest and I had trouble breathing. I managed to say, "Why?"  
  
"Steve tried to run him over. The doctors say he is in critical condition, they don't know if he'll."  
  
I sat down in the middle of the sidewalk dumbstruck, and crying like I never had before. I didn't even cry like this when Dally died. I couldn't see anything because the tears clouded my eyes. I could barely breathe because of the knot in my throat and the pressure on my chest. I could barely hear anything. I totally zoned out from reality, and the next thing.black out.  
  
"Coke? You okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. How long was I out for?"  
  
"Not long, now come on hurry up."  
  
I was still half dazed. I didn't know what was going on around me. The only thing I could kind of make out was Ponyboy pulling me, but that was it.  
  
We were finally at the hospital. Everyone was there, everyone except Steve. Darry was sitting down crying. Two-Bit was leaning against the wall, an expression of horror on his face. Ponyboy sat down and had a smoke. I sat down too. I sat thinking what would happen to him. What would happen to me if something happened to him? Would I go crazy again? Would I live my life in sorrow and pain? Would I live life on and take another chance like Soda told me to?  
  
The doctor said we could see him in twenty minutes. He said that he needed a little break and said that he would be okay. He would have a broken leg and arm, but nothing beyond repair. After the leg and arm got healed he would be normal again.  
  
"Then why was he in critical condition?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"He hit his head. We thought he might go into a coma, but it was a minor hit, and he just got knocked out."  
  
The doctor went back into Soda's room, and then came back out.  
  
"He can only receive two people today. One at a time. He requests that it may be his brothers."  
  
"I'll go in first," Darry said.  
  
He went inside the room and came back about half an hour later. We then saw Ponyboy disappear into the room.  
  
"How is he?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"Well in physical state he could be better. In mental state he is normal. Just like he always is."  
  
I was relieved. I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Although I was happy I was also mad. I was mad at myself because it had to take a life threatening experience to show that I did love Soda. Actually when I thought about it, I realized it didn't take a life threatening experience. I thought of all those nights I thought of him, dreamt of him, desired him even. I knew I loved him, I just tried to lie to myself by saying I didn't love him.  
  
By the time Ponyboy got out of the room I was half-asleep. I wouldn't get off my chair, actually I couldn't. Darry had to carry me to the car. After he burst the radio real loud then I woke up. I stayed awake long enough to get ready for bed and go to sleep. As soon as I was tucked in I fell asleep instantly. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I got up and saw on my counter a red rose. Underneath it was a letter addressed to me. I recognized the writing to be Sodapop's. I picked up the envelope and ripped it open. The letter dropped to the floor, so I picked it up. I started to read and it said:  
  
My dearest Kaitlyn,  
  
I'm looking forward to talk to you today. I want to tell you so many things. I would say them in this letter, but I feel that I must talk to you face to face. The doctor said that the best time to have visitors would be about a half-hour after I wake up. I wish I could be home. It would more comfortable sitting on your bed talking to you about your problems, and me being there for you. This time though I need you here with me. I trust that you won't let me down. You never have before and now I need you more than ever. The doctor says that if I want to have a long conversation with someone, that it should be in the morning. You think you could make it at 10 o'clock? Well hope to see you.  
Forever,  
Sodapop Curtis  
  
I looked at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. I had plenty of time to get ready. I took a shower, changed into clean clothes, and ate breakfast.  
  
It was 9:30 when I finished. I decided I would go to the hospital now. I left a note for Darry saying where I was, just so he wouldn't worry.  
  
I got to the hospital a little early, but thought that it wouldn't matter too much.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Oh, hi." He smiled, and then I did too. He always was able to make me smile, make anyone smile.  
  
"So, um.what you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
"I didn't really want to talk to you. Just see you."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, yeah I was gonna say something. Uh.do you know why Steve did what he did?"  
  
I stared at him for a moment and then shook my head.  
  
"He said it was because of you."  
  
That hit me hard. The worst thing that could happen was Soda getting hurt because of me.  
  
"He said, well nevermind what he said. Hey, you know something? I could've died. The doctors called it a miracle, me recovering. The said that I might not have lived or I would've gone into a coma. I felt myself that I was leaving this world, but something kept me from going. You know what it was?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. Remember that time we were talking about how everyone has to move on in life, even when they had a bad experience. I told you that you had to take another chance. Then you asked me if I had and I said yes. You never asked whom I had fallen in love with though. I was glad you didn't because it was you. I realized that you were the one for me when you had helped me get over Sandy. When you were in the mental facility I couldn't stop thinking about you, worryin' about you. I prayed to God that you would get out soon. They wouldn't let you, but hey did let me visit, finally. I visited you any day I could, just so that I could see your beautiful face. I wanted to talk to you so that I could hear your beautiful voice, but those aren't the only reasons why I love you. You are a great person. There are so many great things about you. Things that I can't explain in words. Now, the thing that kept me from leaving was what I said to you the other day. I said that if I was ever the one whom you fell in love with, I would never leave you. Even if you didn't love me I would never leave you because.I love you."  
  
By that time I was crying silent tears. Then I said, "I love you too."  
  
I leaned over and kissed his soft lips for the first time. It was a beautiful, passionate kiss. I never would have had that kind of kiss with Dally. It was different with Soda because in him I not only saw a lover, but also a friend. It was something I would never find in Dally.  
  
"Soda."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He grinned and then told me to come forward and he gave me a kiss on the lips and then on the forehead. I guessed that was my cue to leave. I left the room with a smile on my face and a happy heart. 


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later Soda was back home. He couldn't do much, but he tried. He had some visitors, one of them being Steve. The conversation had been a kind of short one. He had come one briefly one afternoon, I had been in my room, but I guess you could say I was eavesdropping.  
  
"Uh, hi," Steve said.  
  
"Oh, hi," Soda said.  
  
"Look I just came to say I'm sorry. That wasn't something I should have done, and if you never forgive me I completely understand. I truly understand, Soda, and again I'm sorry. I should've never let a girl interfere with my friendship with you. You never have with me. I."  
  
"It wasn't Coke that made you do what you did. You had changed even before her. You changed ever since Evie broke up with you. I can say that what you did was unforgivable, that's true. I hate to say it buddy, but I doubt that our friendship will ever be the same. Maybe we won't even have a friendship. Who knows what will happen between us."  
  
"Soda, you never will have to worry about me again. I'm leaving Oklahoma for good. I can't stay here. It'll bring to many bad memories. I want to forget more than anything that I had tried to kill my best friend. I." he broke off, and it sounded like he was crying.  
  
I guess he was leaving the room after that because Soda said, "Wait, Steve.I forgive you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I saw him leave the house, and after that we never saw him again. I guess he did leave. His parents were still here. They said Steve had gone to live with his grandparents in Michigan. He left for good.  
  
Soda took it pretty hard. He had lost his best friend, but he was glad he forgave him. He told me everything that had happened to Steve while I was gone. It was hard to believe. He said that he thought he might have taken drugs for a while, but then stopped miraculously. He wasn't sure if this was true though, it had just been something he heard out on the street. Steve had gone through some pretty hard times. He found out that Evie had been cheating on him and he still refused to believe it. Evie ended up breaking up with him. Then he was really not the same.  
  
Days passed, and still no news about Steve. I guess he was really gone for good. Soda was better now.  
  
"Hey, Coke. Thanks for being here for me. I don't think I would have made it without you."  
  
"I think you would've. You're a tough guy. Yeah it might have taken a longer time for the healing process, but you would've made it."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Hey, do you think you're able to walk on a crutch now?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I guess I could if I try."  
  
"Well then try. I want you to get better as soon as possible, so that you could go outside."  
  
"So that I could go out with you."  
  
I smiled and then got the crutches. He struggled getting out of bed, so I had to help him. He got hold of the crutches, and then walked a little way. He got to the living room, and then collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"Okay, you did an all right job," I said.  
  
"It was pretty hard."  
  
"Good job, Soda," Darry said. "You're getting better everyday."  
  
"I've always been good, just that I couldn't walk."  
  
"Yeah well now you sorta can."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Darry, when do you think I'll be able to go outside again?"  
  
"Maybe in a couple of days."  
  
"Okay cool. Well I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, me too," I said.  
  
"Well we got chocolate cake, with chocolate chip pancakes," Darry said.  
  
"That sounds great," I said.  
  
"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked.  
  
"He's still sleeping. He came home late last night," Darry said.  
  
"Where was he?" I asked.  
  
"A party I think," Darry said.  
  
"Without me? Just kidding," I said.  
  
We ate breakfast and then well not much else happened after that. I stayed home all day because of Soda, so not much action happened. Two-Bit came over for a while, but then left saying he had to meet his new girlfriend, Tiffany, at a bar.  
  
A few days passed, and Soda finally could walk without the crutches. He still had a little trouble, but he said he was fine. As soon as he could go outside he left. He said he was going somewhere, but wouldn't tell me. I decided I was gonna go to Pepsi's house.  
  
"Darry, I'm going to a friend's house!"  
  
"Okay, but come back before dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I ran out the door. I got to her house, and rang the doorbell. Her little brother answered the door.  
  
"Hello, Kaity. You wanna see Belinda?"  
  
"Yeah, is she here?"  
  
"Uhuh. Come on in."  
  
I walked inside. It was a nice house. A whole lot better than mine. Not better than my parents house, but better than mine.  
  
"Bel you got someone here to see you!"  
  
Pepsi came through the hallway.  
  
"Oh, hi! Where you been?"  
  
"Hospital, home. Real sorry I haven't come it's just that well, Sodapop was in the hospital and so I've been at home taking care of him."  
  
"You really like him, don't you?"  
  
"No, I love him."  
  
"You sure bout that? I mean you may just think you do but when the matter is over it may turn out that you really don't. I think that you just have a crush on him. Are you guys together?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just asking. Well any ways come on in to my room."  
  
We walked to her room.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Horsempa."  
  
"Oh, hi Kaity."  
  
We walked into her room. It was an average room, about the same size as mine, possibly smaller. It was nicely decorated though. The walls were red with rims of gold. The carpet was red and curtains were golden. Her bed had a red cover, and the drapes over it were golden. It was a nice room.  
  
"So, well we never got to finish our conversation last time. How was it in the mental facility?"  
  
"Not fun. It was horrible."  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm never going there."  
  
"Yeah, well you never know. Something could happen that could make you go crazy."  
  
"That's true."  
  
The conversation went on and on. I finally left her house right before dinner. 


	9. Chapter 9

I walked inside the house just in time for dinner. We had lemon pepper chicken with mashed potatoes. It was good. There was absolutely no conversation, but Ponyboy every time he looked at me and smiled. It was as if he knew something that I didn't.  
  
"What?" I asked after he smiled at me for the one hundredth time.  
  
"Nothin'," he said, but he didn't convince me.  
  
After dinner I went to my room. After a while Soda came in my room.  
  
"Hey you know it's really nice outside," he said.  
  
"And I care why?"  
  
"Well, maybe you and I could um.go for a walk."  
  
"Well, I guess since it is with you I could go. I mean we barely spend anytime together or by ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, so let's go."  
  
We went to walk around the park, hand in hand. It had been a beautiful evening, one that was probably the best in my life. It was an evening shared with the one I loved. I wished the night would never end.  
  
After what seemed like endless hours we stopped by a fountain. It wasn't the fountain that Bob had been killed in. It was a much bigger and more beautiful fountain. It had lights all over the fountain and it was lovely. There was statue in the middle of the fountain that through out water from its mouth. It was what looked like Cupid.  
  
"Coke, I love you so much. I love you more than I have loved any other person. I always want to be there for you. I want to be the one you spend your life with until the day you die. I guide you in everything you do. I want to be the one that makes you happy, and so I ask," he bent down on one knee and said, "Will you marry me, Kaitlyn?" He had in has hand a box with a diamond ring on it. It was beautiful.  
  
"Yes, Sodapop Curtis. I will." I gave him a smile and he smiled back. Then he got up and gave me a kiss.  
  
"I love you so much," he said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
That was one of the best moments in my life. A night I will never forget.  
  
A year later was our wedding. We got married in a beautiful garden. It was a big, yet wonderful wedding. Everyone we knew was there, everyone but Steve. We hadn't heard from Steve at all. I don't think we ever will. It's quite surprising how one day you can be best friends and one thing happens and that friendship goes away. Soda said that I wasn't responsible for them not being friends anymore, but I can't help thinking that it was.  
  
"Well hello, Mrs. Curtis," I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around and it was Belinda.  
  
"Oh, hey!"  
  
"Well, Congratulations. You got him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well.I've been after him for years."  
  
"But you've only been here for two years."  
  
"That's where you're wrong my good friend. I was here before you, but when I heard you were here I kinda didn't want to see you so I didn't go out as much. I saw you every once in a while, but I never talked to you, considering you were always with a whole group of girls behind you and two or three guys around you. I didn't think I was ready to talk to you. I mean I knew you were my friend and all, but after what I had done to you I didn't think I could talk to you. When you were in the mental hospital, and Soda was single again I went after him. He wouldn't take notice in me. He talked to me as an acquaintance nothing more. He was always talking about you, or most of the time. I think he might have loved you even when he was with Sandy. From what I heard is that he only went with Sandy to forget about you. He loved her, but you were there too. He decided that he would marry Sandy, and hopefully through time get over the fact that he probably would never be with you. You were totally all over Dallas Winston, and that upset him, but he didn't show it. He knew that he would never get you, so he chose another path. When Dally was alive though I aw that there was chemistry between you and Soda. Very, very little, but some. Of course, you didn't show it, as you were totally sprung about Dallas. I had tried for years to get Soda, whenever you weren't around I would flirt with him, but he just took no interest in me." She stopped, and then said, "You are truly lucky to have him. I don't know him to well, but I mean you had to marry him for something more than his good looks."  
  
I smiled and then said, "Thanks. I not only thank you for telling me how lucky I am but for also telling me what had been going on. I never would have known this without you telling me. By the way what did you do to me before I came here?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Well, I think we should keep it that way, but I truly am sorry for what I did."  
  
"Forgiven, forgotten. Where's Crystal?"  
  
"She couldn't come. She sends her regrets. She had to go to California because her grandmother is sick and possibly dying."  
  
"Oh. Well I hope everything goes all right with her."  
  
"I hope so too. Well, I wish you the best in the future."  
  
"Thanks. Well come on and enjoy yourself. I have to go talk to the other guests."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
It was quite surprising her say all that stuff. I hadn't known for several years that she had been here. I hadn't known that she had been after Sodapop for a long time, even longer than I had. I hadn't known that he could have loved me when he loved Sandy. I hadn't known a lot of stuff, but now I did.  
  
The years went by after that special moment in time. We still had a strong marriage, and we had a little boy that was now three years old. We named her Stephen. We were also had a little girl named, Alexis. She had just turned two. We no longer lived in Oklahoma, but in Malibu, California. We lived in a beautiful house by the beach. It was often peaceful especially during winter, when it was to cold for any one to go to the beach. You could hear the ocean waves hitting the ocean shore. We were no longer greasers, but we weren't Socs. There were none of those here in California. We were of course in the high social class. It took a lot of hard work and dedication, but we managed to pull it off. I was a successful lawyer and well Soda became an engineer. He had to go back to school of course, but he finally found something he enjoyed and was very good at.  
  
"Hey, Soda. I'm gonna go take a walk at the beach. Take care of Alexis, will ya?"  
  
"Okay," he called out from the other room.  
  
I walked out the door and took a nice long walk around the beach. It was such a nice day. There was almost no one there because it was kind of cold, but it wasn't that cold. I walked for about twenty minutes when I saw someone familiar. He looked up at me and I knew who it was.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Haven't talked to you in a long time. I don't see why I should start now."  
  
"You just talked to me, and so there's no harm in talking now."  
  
"Why are you here? Did you know I was here or something?"  
  
"No, but I came here because I wanted to see what the ocean was like. I like it, but I'm not staying. I'm moving to Australia. I think there I may have better luck than I did here."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just have a feeling."  
  
"Well I wish you luck."  
  
He looked down at his feet and then said, "I wish I could've had that luck back in Oklahoma."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Maybe I would've been able to have you. If I had realized that you would have changed after Dallas died, well, maybe I wouldn't have dated Evie. Maybe then I wouldn't have changed. I don't know why I did change, but getting out of there helped me change back, but now I just can't go to Soda. I shouldn't have changed and then maybe I would still have my best buddy. I might have also had you."  
  
"Maybe, but there's no point in thinking about it now. It already happened and you can't change that. Besides, you might still have had Soda's friendship, but you would've never had me."  
  
I turned around to leave, but he grabbed my arm to hold me back.  
  
"Say hi to Soda for me."  
  
"How did."  
  
"I knew you guys were married long ago, but it doesn't matter how. Not anymore."  
  
He let me go, and he left. I walked a little more and then sat down right next to the water. I sat there thinking of what had happened in the past. I remembered when I thought that something bad would happen to me in my future. I remembered what I felt in the mental facility. It had been tough years long ago. It was the time of losses and disasters. That had passed now, and it was a wonderful life, nothing like I had expected, but the things I had gone through will be the memories that I will never forget. .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* 


End file.
